A Winter's Tale
by HartnellTroughton
Summary: The Doctor and Clara landed on Arendelle to find themselves in yet another adventure involving robots and a fictional character.
1. A Snow Queen

**This story is mostly inspired from the episode "Robot of Sherwood", but I'm trying not to make it similar as the story.**

**I don't own Doctor Who nor Frozen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A Snow Queen<strong>

"Alright I'm picking the next place we're going." the Doctor said to Clara while sitting in his chair in the TARDIS.

"Oh no you don't. You've been picking places for about a hundredth time in a row. It's my turn to pick again."

"No no Clara. I got better places we can go to. We can go to a planet where it's inhabitants doesn't sleep."

"Doctor!" Clara groaned.

"Fine. We'll decide by a little game of coin toss." The Doctor took a coin from his pocket and tossed it in the air. While the coin is still flipping Clara called heads. When the Doctor caught the coin, he and Clara see that the coin is on heads, which makes Clara happy and the Doctor annoyed. "Okay, where do you want to go?"

"It something I want to see if it's possible to go."

"Everything's possible. Just name it."

"It's Arendelle." Clara said excitedly.

"Aren-what?"

"Arendelle. You know, where the movie Frozen took place. I wanted to meet Elsa!"

"Oh not this again. What is it with you and fairy tales, Clara?"

"You're life is like a fairy tale."

"No it isn't. Hey, if you like fairy tales so much, why don't I take you to a planet that is like the Land of Oz. Besides, I didn't see the movie 'Frozen' or whatever it is you people called it."

"I have pictures of you the movie just in case if I want you to take me there." Clara handed a little scrap book that has pictures from the movie. The Doctor took a look of every picture of the movie and recognized where Arendelle is inspired from.

"Hmm, judging by the design of the architecture. I would say Norway around the early 19th century and it's around winter time. We'll go to your place then." Clara got really happy when the Doctor said that, "But I take you to Norway and during the summertime just to prove you that your 'Frozen' story isn't real." the Doctor said while pulling down a lever.

The TARDIS materializes what appears to be a giant place that is covered in blue colors. The Doctor got out of the TARDIS first and shiver due to the cold temperature. "This isn't right. The TARDIS was supposed to go during summertime. Probably the TARDIS's a little jam." He said to himself. The Doctor scanned around the room and found himself the only one there. "See Clara. What did I tell you? We're just here in Norway and I couldn't find someone name Elsa anywhere." Just then, something was shot something and hit at the TARDIS. The Doctor saw a small spikes of ice in the TARDIS and checked to see who did it. He then saw a woman with blonde hair and blue dress coming out from another room.

"Did someone say my name?" the woman wittingly said.

"I don't know who you are or where I am in Norway, but I'm not going to intimidated by you."

"I'm Elsa and you're not in Norway, you're in Arendelle. And you're better leave because I'm dangerous."

"I know what dangerous is. And believe me you're dangerous as an angry puppy."

"How did you get into my castle? Did the trolls send you?"

"The trolls? Ha, now I'm in fairy tale land. You shouldn't be real."

"Believe me good sir, but I am as real as you and everyone in the world."

"Sorry I'm late Doctor. I just wanted to wear a winter coat just in case if we-" Clara said before looking at Elsa and look astonished, as well as Elsa.

"How can you fit in that tiny box?" Elsa said to Clara.

"Oh my god, is that really?"

"No it isn't." the Doctor told her.

"It's her isn't she?!"

"Don't get yourself excited."

"Oh my god, it really is Elsa!" Clara said while containing her excitement.

"At least there is someone who isn't afraid of me." Elsa said.

"I don't know who you are? And I don't how your ice powers work. But you shouldn't be real."

"I warned you to leave, but I guess I have to use force instead." Elsa used her ice powers to create a giant snow monster. Clara ran and hid behind a chair while the Doctor just stood there.

"Doctor look out!" Clara shouted. The monster roared at the Doctor while stood still. He then took out his Sonic Screwdriver and use it to melt the snow monster.

"What is that strange object and how did you melt Marshmallow?!" Elsa said.

"It's my Sonic Screwdriver. I just adjusted it so it could melt snow the size of a steamroller."

"So what are going to do to me then?"

"Nothing. My friend just wanted to meet you and might ask you some questions."

* * *

><p>Miles away from where the Doctor and Elsa are, a group of men in horseback arrived in a farm house to locate someone. "Our sources tell us she's in here, Prince Hans, but we don't see her here." a lieutenant said.<p>

"Keep looking, I know she's here." he told his men. Before Hans and his men could enter the farm, an old man stop them.

"Can I help you gentleman?" the old man said.

"We're just doing an inspection of your farm house to see if it's good for the crops." Hans said.

"But it's good in the farm. The crops could survive the winter season."

"We'll just be here for about for about a few minutes." Hans and his men looked around the old man's farm and found nothing unusual til Hans saw a barrel move. Hans got off of his horse and went closer to the barrel. As he open the barrel, he saw a young girl in rags hiding inside and he found the person.

"Thought you could escape by hiding in a farm house and being like a farm girl." Hans told the girl.

"You won't get away with this! You don't deserve to be the ruler of Arendelle!" the young girl sneered at him.

"I'm afraid I am. Since there's no blood relatives to assume the throne, it's mine then."

"You won't be getting just yet! The Queen is alive and she might return!"

"Don't worry, I have a plan that will capture her and will be out of my way. Guards, take her." Two of Hans' men took the girl out of the barrel and put her in shackles. As they are about to leave the farm, the old man stop them again.

"Let her go. She's just a young girl and probably won't survive in prison. Take me instead."

"You're no use for me. Now get out of my way before I use-" the old man then spit at Hans' face and he became angry. "Then so be it." Hans took out a small dagger from his coat and stabbed the old man.

"NOOOO! He didn't do anything wrong! He was just trying to protect me!" the young girl shouted.

"He was questioning my authority. Now just be happy that I'm letting you be a slave instead having you executed."

* * *

><p>Back in Elsa's ice castle, Clara was talking with Elsa while the Doctor is wandering around the castle. "You know Clara, you're this is the first time I had a normal conversation since my parents shut me in." Elsa said.<p>

"I… didn't know about that. What about your sister?"

"She's engaged by some prince from the Southern Isles and I think she's fine without me."

"But that prince is really evil. He really wants to rule your kingdom."

"I knew that I don't trust that prince when I lay my eyes on him."

"This doesn't seem right." the Doctor said while he's still wondering around the castle, "This isn't suppose to be real. How can an ordinary earth person have ice powers?!"

"What's with your friend over there?" Elsa asked Clara.

"Oh he's just grumpy whenever he's wrong."

"I'm not grumpy. I'm just baffled that how this place is created and how it's winter time without saying that it was cause by magic."

"Elsa, are still here?" a voice call out from the doorsteps.

"Who is that?" Clara asked.

"Oh that's just a friend of mine." A big man with blonde hair and a small living snowman entered the room and we're surprise that Elsa has company and Clara is surprised to see them.

"Hooray! Elsa finally has some company!" the snowman shouted with glee. The Doctor saw the snowman and used his Sonic Screwdriver to scan him, which makes Elsa thought he's going to melt the snowman.

"No don't melt him!" Elsa shouted to the Doctor.

"Relax, I'm just scanning him." the Doctor told Elsa. After he finished scanning the snowman, the Doctor checked his Screwdriver and found little about it.

"Hmm it's still unknown on where you came from, but at least you didn't came from the Great Intelligence. It's too bad though because I wanted to fight his yeti pets."

"I really like this guy. Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." the snowman said and proceeded to hug on the Doctor's legs.

"Yeah well I'm the Doctor and I don't like hugs."

"And you must be Kristoff." Clara said to the blonde man.

"Yeah, but how did you know about that?"

"It's not important Kristoff." Elsa said, "How's the town and Hans?"

"Well the town is still in eternal winter, but the town is getting used to it. Also Hans is having a coronation ceremony with a tournament to find him a best sword master in all the lands."

"And Elsa said that prince Hans is a big meanie." Olaf said.

"Then I'm going to compete in this sword contest." Elsa said.

"No Elsa, it might be a trap." Clara warned Elsa.

"Don't worry, I'm prepared for it."

"Oh okay. A runaway queen goes back to her kingdom just to participate in a sword tournament. That's a great plan." the Doctor sarcastically said.

"Um would you excuse us for a moment?" Clara grabbed the Doctor and went to the corner of the room. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Because this is impossible. We're in a place that isn't on the history books and we have a living snowman during the summer but it's snowing outside."

"When did you stop believing in the impossible. Just once Doctor, that you believe in magic this time." Clara went back to Elsa while the Doctor fix his suit.


	2. The Sword Tournament

**Sorry that I took so long to update. I've been working on another story and haven't got the time to update it.**

**I don't own Doctor Who nor Frozen**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Sword Tournament<strong>

In Arendelle, everyone's celebrating yet another coronation of a new monarch taking the throne. And that new monarch is Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. Unlike Elsa's coronation, Hans is holding a contest to find the most suitable men for his army. The contest includes archery, marksmanship, and sword fighting

Among the contestants for Hans' tournament is Elsa. She accompanied Kristoff, Olaf, Clara and the Doctor, who wasn't keened with the plan and going to the tournament. To keep herself from being discovered, Elsa has to wear a hood at all times and under a pseudonym. Luckily, Elsa is the only contestant in the sword tournament

"In a contest for a spot on the Arendelle Royal Army, one contestant will challenge our new king for one round to see if they are suitable." a royal herald said. "For the third and final contest, King Hans will have a sword fight against only one mysterious stranger, Victoria Waterfield." Which in reality is Elsa in disguise. Kristoff, Olaf and Clara cheered happily when Elsa was called out while the Doctor stands with them with a stern look in his face.

"She doesn't look mysterious to me." Hans whispered to himself.

"How did she know that name?" the Doctor asked Clara.

"I told her that name after I saw records of your old companions and besides, I think that suits best for her if she was English."

Elsa and Hans took their places, but Elsa didn't have a sword. "Let's make this contest more interesting?" Elsa said to Hans. She called out Kristoff and bought her a sword made of ice. "A sword of ice chiseled by one of the most talented ice mason in the land." But in reality, the sword was from her ice powers. "It is indestructible to any metal sword and could bring an enemy to it's knees."

"We'll see how indestructible your sword is. I am skilled swordsman since my youth." Elsa and Hans are on their dueling positions and are ready to duel.

"EN GARDE!" Elsa shouted. Elsa took the first attack, but Hans dodged her attack. Hans attack Elsa back but she blocked his attack. After a few attacks, Elsa defeated Hans for five minutes by quickly disarming him.

"Excellent, young Victoria Waterfield has bested our new king for few short time." the herald said, "Truly she is the best swordmaster in the land. Is there any other person who will try to challenge Madame Waterfield?"

"I am." the Doctor said, which left the audience murmuring.

"Oh no." Clara said in disappointment.

The Doctor got into the ring and put on a black glove on his right arm. A young servant handed the Doctor a sword, but he refuse. "Seriously?" Elsa scoffed, "You needed a sword to beat me."

"I don't need a sword. Because I am the Doctor and all I need for a sword fight is... a spoon." The Doctor and Elsa are in their dueling positions and are ready to fight. "EN GARDE!" he shouted. Elsa thought defeating the Doctor with a spoon could be easy but he has the same swordfighting skill is the same as her's. After about six minutes of sword fighting, the Doctor couldn't take anymore of this nonsense. "That's it, I'm ending this silly nonsense!" He took out his Sonic Screwdriver and melted the ice sword. The crowd and Hans we're intrigued by the Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver.

"Fascinating. Seize him!" Hans ordered his heavily armored guards. Clara went to the Doctor's side and got herself a bow and arrow.

"Hold on, you don't know how to use that." the Doctor said.

"It's okay, I took archery training for weeks and I think I could do disarm his cronies."

"I'll handle this." Elsa said.

"No you can't, you'll get your cover blown." Clara said to Elsa.

"Nonsense, because this..." Elsa took out her hood and revealed herself to Hans and the crowd, "is my kingdom!" Elsa used her ice powers on Hans' guards and she removed one of the guards arms. Elsa was shock that she used her powers to hurt an innocent human being, but the Doctor knows that the guard isn't an innocent human. He went to the guard's arm and found some wires in it.

"Robot!" the Doctor said. He looked up to the guard and he revealed himself as a robot. "Finally something I could understand!" The other guards revealed themselves and started to kill a few of the crowd, including the royal herald. Elsa tells Kristoff and Olaf to leave the castle, and they obeyed. The townspeople left the castle leaving Hans, Elsa, Clara and the Doctor behind.

"Take this strange man to the dungeons." Hans ordered his robot guards.

"She surrenders as well." the Doctor shouted at Hans as he pointed at Elsa.

"What?!" Clara said.

"Don't worry I have a plan." The robot guards grabbed the three and led them to the dungeons.

"Are those the same robots from Sherwood?"

"Yes Clara, they are. But I don't know why they're here?"

"Are they human beings?" Elsa ask.

"No they're not. They don't have emotions which makes them not human."

* * *

><p>Beneath the castle lies a refinery where Hans use prisoners as slaves to make extreme wealth. The robot guards keep an eye out on the prisoners which makes escape impossible. The farm girl is one of the prisoners being kept in the refinery. While working, the farm girl saw an old man collapse and went to his side<p>

"Here let me help you." she said.

"Thank you my lady." When the old man looked at the farm girl, he was surprised to see her. "You looked very familiar-" Just then, a robot guard appeared in front of them and wasn't please with them on the floor. The farm girl became scared when she saw the metal face of the guard.

"What are you, a demon?!" she said to the guard.

"Leave. Him." the robot guard told her."

"But he needs rest. All of us need rest. If we don't then we won't finish our work in time."

"Usefulness. Not. Needed." The robot said as raised his arm to the old man. The old man pleaded the robot to be spared but a small energy beam hit the old man and he turned into dust.

"No! Curse you and that villainous prince Hans!" the farm girl sneered at the robot.

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Splendid!" Elsa scoffed in the dungeons with the Doctor and Clara, "My plan was going just well until you stood up to me in the contest. And now I'm imprisoned in my own dungeons!"

"Oh shut up Snow White!" the Doctor insulted, "I saved your life back there."

"I had this under control. I'm the only one with powers here."

"Oh that helps. A man with 27 brains couldn't defeat killer robots but one powers with the powers of Santa Claus could?"

"You know, if I was still queen, I would have you executed right now on the spot."

"Why that would a great idea. In fact why don't you call the guard outside and tell him to release us?" "Maybe I would. Guard, release us now or I'll punish you when I get back to the throne!"

"Oh you call that a threat. This is a threat. Hey, I almost destroy a race of hate mongering machines and I will destroy you with my magic wand if you don't release me!"

"Guard!"

"Guard!"

"Guard!"

"Guard!"

"Guard!"

"Guard!"

"We'll you two just shut up!" Clara shouted at the Doctor and Elsa which made the stop bickering. "Do you ever think that no one is guarding us. Now do you have a plan from the both of you?"

"I have a plan." the Doctor said.

"I too have one." Elsa said.

"Great." Clara said, "Let's hear your's, Elsa."

"Wait, hang on. Why did she get to go first?" the Doctor said.

"No, shut up. Elsa, your plan."

"I... um... still thinking of one." Elsa said.

"Okay. What about you Doctor?" Before the Doctor could speak, Clara interrupted him. "But without saying the words 'Sonic Screwdriver'. That thing isn't going to help us in everything. And also because the so called king of Arendelle took your's before throwing us in a prison cell." After Clara said that the Doctor didn't told her about his plan. "Just great. The Snow Queen and the Time Lord don't have a plan to escape nor defeat the killer robots."

Just then, someone opened the door and entered the dungeons. "See, I knew there was a guard." Elsa said.

"I thought of that too." the Doctor said.

"The King wanted me to bring one person for him to talk to." the guard told them.

"Oh he wouldn't get something out of my mouth. Believe me, if he interrogates me, I would turn the tables on him." the Doctor said. The guard ignored the Doctor and released Clara out of her chains.

"Seriously?" Clara said.

"What is Hans going to her?" Elsa asked.

"Why does he need her?" the Doctor asked before the guard shut the door on them.


	3. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who nor Frozen**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Truth<strong>

Back in the ice palace, Kristoff and Olaf are worried about Elsa getting arrested by Hans. "What are going to do about Elsa?" Olaf asked.

"Let's not talk about it, Olaf. By now we should rest." Kristoff told him.

"But what about those weird guards? They might killed her by now."

"I said not to worry about it. Besides, that Doctor fellow might save her because he has that torch thing. We'll come up with a plan tomorrow morning."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Before going to sleep, Kristoff sang a little song to Olaf and his pet reindeer for comfort.

* * *

><p>The guard took Clara to the dining hall with Hans sitting at the other end. Hans told her to sit down and Clara obeyed without hesitation. "Eat my lady. I don't want the people of Arendelle to think I'm bad to my guests." Hans said.<p>

"I uhhh, had a plate of macaroni and cheese this morning."

"You're words are strange for someone from the Southern Isles. What land are you from?"

"Blackpool."

"I've never heard a kingdom called Blackpool. Tell me, are you from a strange world."

"You have an army of robots and a queen with ice powers locked up in the dungeons, you tell me. Now why am I released from the dungeons and my friends don't?"

"I brought you here to make a proposition. I want you to be my queen."

"Hang on, what the other girl that Elsa told me about? What happened to her?"

"Well the other diplomats who came to Elsa's coronation also made her sister a criminal for harboring a witch. I tried to save but couldn't. Let's just say that I taken care of her personally."

"I can't believe you. You're worse than I ever imagine."

"Hey, that's what happens if you want to be king. Let me tell you story of my life. Once upon a time there was a handsome prince."

"Hard to believe that you're one."

"Just let me finish. Any way, he had a dream of being king, but he has a problem. You see he's the youngest of twelve siblings and ascension to the throne or being a representative to the court is very hard to come by. But then one night, the prince saw a fireball falling from the sky. He came to see it and what he found was something out of this world. There were a like angels coming from the stars looking for someone for help. They found the prince and offer to help him if he help them. And do you know who that prince is?"

"Isn't it obvious that prince is you because you're telling the story."

"Exactly. They helped me become king, but Arendelle isn't enough."

"It isn't?"

"After this, my homeland the Southern Isles. Then Sweden. And after Sweden?"

"Antarctica?"

"The world!" Hans shouted as put a dagger on a map that was on the table.

"So uhh why are still standing here. Shouldn't you be ready to conquer your own home already?"

"Enough talk! Do you accept my hand in marriage?"

"I uhh... think wouldn't be a very good queen. I would make very bad decisions to your world domination."

* * *

><p>Back in the dungeons the Doctor and Elsa are still chained up when the Doctor notice is Elsa coughing violently. "Guard. Guard get in here!" The Doctor shouted.<p>

"What seems to be the problem?"

"It's the fugitive queen. She's having a very serious flu."

"Ridiculous. She has the power of snow, she could cure herself."

"I think the cold has overtaken her. Not just a flu, she's has a food poisoning and... and... diarrhea." Elsa gave the Doctor an annoyed look when he said.

"Oh really. Hello little queen. Feeling bad due to dungeons?"

"Yes." Elsa groaned, "But not as bad as your very bad body odor." Elsa said in her normal voice. She headbutted the guard and the Doctor grabbed his keys.

"Nice acting."

"I did some practice during my years of so called seclusion."

The Doctor unchained himself and Elsa and escaped to the dungeons. Not knowing where to go, the two ran upstairs to castle. They around the castle until they saw a weird door in the hallway. The two looked each other and decided to enter through the door. When they entered inside, they found a room with electricity and lab equipment on the table.

"Finally, something I could understand!" the Doctor said as he ran to check the lab.

"What is this place?" Elsa asked.

"A laboratory from the 36th Century. This probably came from the ship that crash landed about 21 years ago."

"Hang on, it's about the same age as I am."

"Which means it has something to do with you."

The Doctor went to one of the computers and checked the data banks of the ship. After going through different files, the Doctor saw a data bank containing an experiment where species could control elements. The Doctor looked at Elsa nd wondered if it's related to the files. The Doctor grabbed a scanner that was lying on the floor and scanned Elsa. When the scanning was over, he finds particles related to the computer's data banks and the Doctor thought of something.

"How did you get your powers?"

"I don't know. My father only told me that I was born with it."

"No it can't. It's impossible for someone to be born with powers unless you're not from Earth. You acquired your powers."

"What do you mean?"

"It means that the robots used you as an experiment. The robots might have been monitoring you for your whole life. I might think you're in cahoots with Hans."

"You dare to accuse me of allying myself with the scum of a prince?!"

"I dare!"

"I would have you executed for that remark!"

"I would like to see you try." Just then the door was pushed open violently and Hans entered with Clara being grabbed by the robots.

"Pity that your maiden over here doesn't want to be queen." Hans said, "She would have been a fine queen."

"Do you know about these particles that robots have been working on?" Elsa asked.

"Of course I have. In fact, I voluntarily joined the experiment myself. I'll show you." Hans took out his gloves and shoot out fire out of his hands. "Unlike your powers, I can use them without controlling my emotions." Hans shoot fire again on Elsa but she dodged them. Elsa grabbed Clara from the robots and they are now standing on the edge of the window.

"What are you doing?!" Clara said.

"Saving ourselves." Elsa replied as the robots are preparing to kill them. Elsa jumped on the ledge with Clara and landed on the frozen fjord and made a big splash when they landed. The Doctor and Hans ran to the window and they couldn't found Elsa and Clara.

"She'll be back I know it." Hans told the Doctor. "And when she does, I'll be ready." When Hans went back in, the Doctor saw Elsa holding Clara from the other side of the fjord.

"Stop with the pretending. I know about your association with the robots. I get it. I understand."

"Really? Maybe you should know about this then." Hans pointed at the robot to the Doctor. The Doctor looked back and the robot knocked him out.


	4. A Final Reckoning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who nor Frozen**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: A Final Reckoning<strong>

A few hours later, the Doctor found himself chained up and locked up in the refinery. There he sees many people are being forced to make gold for the the robots ship. "No no no no no! Gold doesn't work for this ship. This isn't like the ship from Sherwood. Gold isn't going to solve your problems. Now I sounded like Clara." The Doctor then looked at the farm girl who is staring at him. "What are you looking at?" the Doctor said and the Farm Girl shook her head.

Back in the ice palace, Clara is starting to gain consciousness after Elsa throw themselves out of the window. When she woke up, she saw Elsa, Kristoff and Olaf looking at them grimly. "Why are you staring at me like that?" Clara asked them.

"Time to stop pretending now." Elsa said.

"What do you mean?"

"You tell me what the Doctor said about acquiring my powers from 'robots'."

"Why are you interrogating me?"

"And you will tell me everything about this Doctor person."

Clara gave in and sighed as she is about to tell her. "Okay, here's what's happening..."

* * *

><p>Back in the castle, the robots approached. to the Doctor and the Farm Girl. "The King has ordered me to release you, while I kill the Doctor." the robot told the two.<p>

"Sorry you can't." the Doctor said.

"Explain?"

"Because I'm also free!" the Doctor got a gumball shape weapon and deactivated the robot. "Lucky that I took a bagful of these in the lab." the Doctor said. "Everyone disabled these robots!" the Doctor shouted to all the prisoner who freed themselves thanks to the Doctor. All threw the device at the robots and manage to all but one robot. "Everyone, aim it precisely." They waited until the robot attack them. When the robot attacked the farm girl threw the last gumball weapon at the robot which exploded. Everyone cheered when the robots were destroyed and ran out of the refinery.

"You saved us wise philosopher." the Farm Girl said as she kissed the Doctor at cheek.

"Wait a minute, I didn't catch your name."

"I'll tell you when you meet me outside."

The Doctor was the only one in the refinery until Hans arrived with his two robot bodyguards. "You're really quite ingenious fellow Doctor. But do you think a little revolt will stop me." Hans said.

"Why did you tell them gold. The gold is not good for their operations. It is obsolete for them."

"Nonsense Doctor, gold is never obsolete to anyone. Including robot aliens."

"Then tell me what you did about Clara?"

"I don't have Clara."

"Elsa's one of you."

"What do you mean?"

"You got fire powers from your metal friends. And Elsa's ice powers came from them as well."

"Elsa's not working for me. Why would we bring her to my fold?"

"To use as a scapegoat from the other people so you would be king."

"Why would you think of that? That would terrible idea."

"Of course it is a good pla- Wait you're right, that would be a terrible idea. But why would Elsa have ice powers from them?"

"Maybe I should make him answer to me." Elsa said in the top stair, "And I also have your friend safe Doctor."

"Hiya." Clara waved to the Doctor and Hans. Elsa and Clara jumped on a linen cloth and landed on the the bottom floor.

"Now tell me Hans, why would they use me as an experiment for your little robot army?"

"I wasn't there but they did tell me what happened. You see when they arrived in this place 21 years ago, the first person was the king of Arendelle, or your father if you want to call him that. They promised him that they won't kill him if he promised them one thing: use his first born child as an experiment. And that's how you got your ice powers. Since you recieved them as a baby, you can only control your powers through emotions. But there is also another thing. Your father kept them in the castle during those 21 years and he isn't eager on helping them. When he was going on that boat trip, the robots have a weather device that made the storm that kill your father. I've met them five years ago and when I heard the Arendelle's robots are having a problem with their host, I told them to take care of it."

"YOU MONSTER!" Elsa shouted.

"I perfered a Prince who knows what's he's doing. Now, what do you say outlaw, one final reckoning?"

"I accept." Elsa created a ice sword and sliced a rope which brought her to a steel tightrope on top of the crucible. Hans created a fire sword and he two went to the tight rope one top of the crucible.

"Luckily this sword won't melt your sword just so I wanted a fair fight." The sword hold out their swords in front of them and prepared for a final between them.

"EN GARDE!" Elsa shouted. Elsa took the first swing but Hans swiftly dodged it. Hans swing back but Elsa blocked it with her sword. Due to their sword fighting skills are the same, the two are having a hard time wounding each other, but Elsa is getting tired from the fight.

"Give it up Elsa. I taken care of your sister personally and I'm going to end you like I did to her." When Hans said that, Elsa got really mad that she couldn't her ice powers. She shoot out ice on the steel pipe which made Hans slipped and fell screaming towards the crucible. Elsa tries to grab Hans but it was too late, Hans fell to the hot molten lava of gold. Elsa rope down to the bottom and suddenly they hear rumbling.

"What is that?" Elsa asked.

"The ship is starting. We better get out now!" the Doctor told them. As the three ran out of the refinery Hans's hands stick out of the crucible as if he was trying to get out but was frozen solid from the gold.


	5. Happy Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who nor Frozen**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Happy Memories<strong>

The Doctor, Clara and Elsa ran outside the castle and joined with Kristoff and Olaf, who were waiting outside. The five looked up in the sky and saw a space ship take off from a section of the castle connected to the lake. "What is that thing?" Elsa asked.

"It's those robot's space ship." the Doctor said, "Somehow they think this planet is not suitable for their operation anymore and decided to leave."

"But why is it still here?" Clara asked. The Doctor took a closer look and found the reason why didn't left.

"They are using the weather machine to make this place stay in atomic winter forever."

"How are we going to stop it?" Elsa asked.

"The shut down switch is in the ship but it's too late to get in."

"What about we use the TARDIS?" Clara asked.

"No I can't. With a snow storm this heavy, it will simply crash to the ground."

"So we're just gonna stand here and do nothing aren't we?!"

The Doctor tapped his head and tries to think of a solution to stop the weather machine. "Wait a minute. Elsa, you can control snow can you?"

"Yes. So what?" Elsa replied.

"If I get this right, but if you use your powers to thaw this place, then the weather machine will malfunction and destroy itself along with the ship."

"But... I... don't know how to control my powers."

"What? I thought you can control it. Why can't you control it?"

"Its just that whenever I use my powers, it gets out of control."

"How do you control it?"

"Through my emotions."

"Then that's it, just think of positive thoughts in your life and thaw this place."

Elsa closed her eyes and starts thinking of postive memories but she is struggling. "I... I... I can't. I spend my life shut in. There's nothing postive about it."

"Elsa, concentrate." Clara told her, "Think of happy memories of the time you were shut in. Think of the time you and your sister played before the accident."

Elsa closed her eyes and starts thinking of positive memories again. She remembered how she used to play with Anna in the castle when they little. She remembered how the two played in the snow and them building a snowman. A tear fell on Elsa's eyes and she feels that she can control her powers. "Alright, for Anna." Elsa release a wave of three dozen snowflakes in the air and spread it around town. As the snowflake falls, the snow starts to melt. Everyone saw the snowflake falling and they were really happy and started to celebrate in the streets. The Doctor also saw the ship is starting to shake when the snow is beginning to melt. Since the robot's set the weather machine to maximum level and stuck in snow setting, the machine is malfunctioning.

"Maximum overload." the robot said in the ship, "Machine critical! Machine critical! Machine critical!"

The ship exploded in the air and all of them, except the Doctor, shouted in glee. "I'm still not part of this anyway."

* * *

><p>"Hey catch me if you can Clara!" Olaf shouted while running around the courtyard.<p>

"Get back here you little rascal!" Clara playfully said while chasing Olaf.

"So how did you get to be queen again?" the Doctor asked Elsa while walking around the courtyard.

"Since the people of Arendelle found out about Hans using it's people as slaves to make gold, they forgiven me after freezing the kingdom for a few days." The two walked to the TARDIS and Elsa was really amazed by it. "What a magnificent box this is. A box that can fit two people."

"Extraordinary isn't it. By the way thanks for having you're servants to retrieve from your ice castle."

"None taken. Oh and Doctor, how did Clara know about Anna's accident?"

The Doctor looks embarrassed to say it but decided to tell her. "Well it's really hard to explain, but... you aren't suppose to be real. You are supposed to be a fictional character from a movie in the future."

"I know about it Doctor. I just want you to admit it."

"Wait how did you know?"

"Well after I saved Clara last night, she told me about how she's from the future and I'm a fictional character. She even told me about you, Doctor. How you are from the stars saving other people in your TARDIS over here."

"She should not told you any of that."

"She can help it Doctor. If a story is that good, there's no point in stopping. By the way how why is Arendelle is fictional? Arendelle is real you know."

"Well, while I was looking around the robot's data banks, they build a machine where people will lose their memories of them visiting here. It will be impossible to deactivate even with my Sonic Screwdriver. But me and Clara know about it because the TARDIS store the records of us visiting here."

"I see. At least people in the future will know me as a hero instead of a villain. Our stories won't here Doctor. Both of us have many things to fill in. Til we meet again, Doctor, Time Lord of Galifrey."

"Til we meet again, Elsa, Snow Queen of Arendelle." When the Doctor enters the TARDIS, Clara is smirking at the Doctor by how he behaves to Elsa.

"Admit it. You like her." Clara remarked.

"Well I leaving her a present aren't I? I found it when I was in the refinery."

Elsa then look a picture of her younger self and her family as she's starting to remember the good times she had. As the TARDIS dematerilaized, the farm girl the Doctor rescued in the refinery is seen standing there.

"Elsa?" the farm girl said. Elsa looked up and was shocked to see her.

"Anna, is that really you?" Elsa nodded and the girl nodded. The farm girl was revealed to be her sister Princess Anna, who hid in the farm after Hans declared her a criminal. Elsa ran to Anna and hugged her. "But how?!" Elsa asked.

"I was rescued by a wise philosopher and help me defeat the evil creatures inside." she told her. Elsa knows who the wise philosopher and looked in the sky with a big smile on her face.

"Ha ha. Thank you Doctor! Thank you! Elsa shouted as shoots up snow in the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Well it was fun creating this story but it had to end. Review on how it went.<strong>


End file.
